But I'm Already Happy
by bethluella
Summary: Rosie Ruella Mellark. What a beautiful name. But she does not know the sigifigance of it until age 12 and by then It's almost too late. Its 100 years since the first Hunger Games rolled around, but have they really seen the last of them? Rosie's POV.
1. Prologue

**But I'm Already Happy...**

_**Prologue:**_

"Daddy?" I lean up on my tiptoes, so that I can only just see behind the counter of our family bakery - my hands taking all the weight from my dainty little toes.

My father turns around from the loafs of bread he was stacking on the display counter, by the window, and gives me a soft smile.

"Hey Rosie." He leans over the counter and scoops me up with one swift movement and tucks me securely into the fold of his arms. He sees the marks from the tears that had managed to streak down my face, not even an hour ago and asks "What's the matter?"

His soft smile turns into worry and the crease marks, in between his fair eyebrows, look so out of place that I just have to stretch my arms out in front of me, to smooth them away.

"Daddy, somebody at school was very horrible to me today. He made me sad." I look away remembering how I felt at what the nasty little boy had done, but my father turns my face back to his gently, so that he can look into my eyes.

"And just what did he do?" he asks me in a whisper so quiet that I know he is concerned and wants me to go on.

"He said that I was stupid and ugly...He said that he doesn't like roses and their prickly thorns, and then he said that he doesn't like me." I remembered him coming right up to my face and also saying that he couldn't stand my family and their rotten, stinky bread shop – so close that I could feel the specks of spit fly up to hit my heated cheeks – but I couldn't bring myself to repeat this to my lovely father. "He pushed me over. After I fell into the dirt he told me... he-"

"What Rosie? What did he say to you?" I could tell that my father wanted to know so I got out my last sentence just for him. I used up all the courage I had to say it in an audible voice without sobbing into his shoulder and clinging to him tight, whilst he held me against his chest.

"He told me that Rosie was a stupid name... just... like... me." I looked up at him under my wet lashes, just as he gave a quiet sigh, and his eyes had so much compassion and love in them that I already knew, he truly cared for how much I was hurt.

"Rosie Ruella Mellark. Let me tell you something. You are the most special, bright and gorgeous little girl that I know and don't you dare let anyone else tell you otherwise... Do you hear me?" I gave a little nod. "And do you know why we named you what we did?"

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because we knew you would turn out to be exactly what we expected and so much more than neither me nor your mother could ever imagine. You are named Rosie after your mother's sister - your auntie Primrose - and Ruella, after Rue, the bravest and most trustworthy girl that either of us knew. They were both the most wonderful people. And do you know where they are now?"

"In heaven?"

"Yes, in heaven. Playing with the angels and watching us right now..." we both incline our heads towards the roof of the bakery "and I know for sure, they wish that they could have had the chance to meet you."

"Daddy?" I'm not sure whether to go on so I wait for his encouragement instead.

He still has his head inclined to the ceiling - as if remembering both of these people that my mother and father are always talking of in hushed, sad voices – but he turns back to me. "Yes my darling?"

"Why did they have to go to heaven? I think I would have liked to meet these people..." I chew my bottom lip in thought.

"I know you would have sweet heart. I know. They would have adored you... and sometimes I ask myself the same thing too. But one day when you are older, me and mummy will sit down with you and tell you all about it."

"When will that be exactly?" I ask, wanting to know how long I will have to wait, growing more impatient by the minute.

"In seven years time on your twelfth birthday. I promise. But for now, me your mother's only job is to make sure that you live a happy, care free life until then. That is our main priority; for you and for Thomas."

I give a gentle grin - the tears all but forgotten - and reach up to wrap my arms around his neck and rest my chin on his shoulder, so that I can kiss him on his rough cheek through my snivels, before whispering into his ear as quiet as possible. "But daddy... I'm already happy."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ohkay, so this is my first story. I've read alot of other fan fictions and have taken alot of inspiration from them but I'm truly clueless as to what my writing is like, so i REALLY need some reviews to help me with my writing. It really would be appreciated :')**

**The reason Im writing this story is because I've got some great ideas and have a true passion for THG!**

**The other thing I need help with is CHARACTERS! I need TRIBUTES and a DESIGNER! Any ideas - big, small, detailed,vague - would be appreciated. **

**Thankyou all so much. I hope to get the next chapter out by before the 25th but as that's my brother's birthday it may not go to plan. Thanks again. Dont forget to send reviews and characters! **

**bethluella xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

May the 7th. My 14th birthday. I wake up to the song of birds, slightly muffled through the thick glass of my window. It calms me as my eyes start to focus in on the finer details of my cosy, little bedroom.  
I sit up into a comfortable position and move the white sheets from the tops of my shoulders so that I can rest my hands neatly on my lap.  
Parallel to my bed, is the window that lets in the golden rays of sunshine that drape over my hands and bedsheets. The tips of my fingers tingle slightly at the sudden warmth of the sun and I wriggle them about happily.  
I'm about to untangle the rest of my body from the sheets when I become aware of a little parcel resting at the end of my double bed, laden on top of the cushions that I threw hastily away from my pillows before clambering into bed last night.  
I shuffle towards it kneeling up in the process and just finger the soft pink ribbon before pulling one end hastily and unwrapping the contents. Inside is a pure white, laced dress along with a crumpled piece of paper. It says:

Rosie,  
our beautiful, brave little girl. It's hard to believe your 14 already. Where has the time gone? There is never enough time in the day, a week, a month or even 14 years to tell you how much we love you.  
Yours always,  
Mum and Dad  
Xx.

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to get up, try the dress on and run downstairs to say thank you.  
I jump up and throw my nightie on to the floor in anticipation before rubbing the lace of the white dress in my fingers whilst slipping it over my head. It's a tight fit and as soon a I get it on I realise why. It had been made to fit and outline every single curve on my body. The layer of cotton underneath is soft and I tug it at the bottom to pull out any creases. I almost skip over to floor length mirror before being stopped in my tracks. The girl standing in the mirror is flawless. Short dark curls -that stay in perfect, natural ringlets- bob around her head to just below her shoulder blades, tanned skin with just the right amount of pink scattered on her cheeks and her eyes.. What beautiful, clear blue eyes. The dress comes halfway down her thigh and looks gorgeous in the glowing sunlight. Rosie had never seen the girl in the mirror like this. It hurt to say that the girl in the mirror was her.  
I run out before I can stare at my reflection any longer until I trip over something in the middle of the floor. It's a pair of shoes that match the dress. Whoever left them there did so because they knew I wouldn't see them if I hadn't tripped over them. I guessed it was my mother. She knows how unobservant I am and she's the only one who can't wake me with her light footed steps. 'They know me too well.' I think before slipping them on and bursting out of the room.

Closing my bedroom door behind me, i slow my pace and make my way down the steps towards the dining room and cinnamon pastries where, no doubt, my family will have started to eat breakfast.  
Just behind the door I can hear calm voices but one in particular that is on the verge of excitement.  
"Oh Katniss, I just can't wait to see Rosie Lu in that dress you bought her. It was absolutely adorable the first time you showed-" I entered the room and she squealed. "Oooh there she is! Isn't it just amazing!"  
I wasn't surprised that Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie were joining us for breakfast and welcomed the fact that they'd probably be with us right up until the late evening.  
I suddenly realised that everyone's eyes were on me; their breakfasts suddenly forgotten.  
"Good morning." I greeted them all before ducking my head slightly as my cheeks went a pale shade of pink.  
Haymitch spoke first "Rosie, you look gorgeous sweet heart."  
I smiled back to him in response and walked round to kiss my mothers cheek before walking into my fathers open embrace. He was holding a jug of orange juice that he was about to set down before i made my appearance.  
"You really do." he whispered into my ear.  
I took up my place at the breakfast table next to uncle Haymitch and reached for one of my father's cinnamon buns that he had iced specifically for my birthday. He had iced a delicate red rose onto each and every one of them; he only did that on special occasions.  
My father sat back down on the end of the table nearest to me and everyone resumed eating except for Effie who was still watching me in a daze from the other side of the table.  
"Who'd have thought that you're fourteen already! It's unbelievable.. I still remember holding you as a baby, a couple of days after you were born and your parents-"  
Haymitch interrupted her. "Give the girl a break Ef. She has to go through the baby stories every single year." he smiled, his eyes going all crinkly at the edges, and continued "Atleast give her time to wake up, huh?" he winked at me and squeezed my shoulder.  
"I know it's just that-"  
This time my mother interrupted. "Presents!" then she dragged Effie off by the elbow before should could protest. Thomas, my eleven year old brother, grinned at me before darting out the door, towards his room at the back of the house.  
I giggled at my mother and Haymitch's attempt of diverting the conversation away from the story she told us at every birthday of mine and Thomas'.  
I almost know it off by heart now. It starts with Effie getting a phone call from my father (Peeta) saying that Katniss (my mother) had just delivered me and it ends with her holding me for the first time, not being able to put me down and then deciding that she no longer requires to live anywhere else but here, in district 12, after being asked whether she would consider being my god mother.  
I've heard from uncle Haymitch that it was after only 32 hours that Effie made the decision of moving into the house next to him, just down the road from us, and not even bothering to go back to the Capitol to retrieve her things and say goodbye but instead got it dropped off at her good friend's earliest convenience (he had a private hovercraft).  
By the sound of it Uncle Haymitch wasn't as fond of her back then, but it seems that their differences have been sorted out since then.  
I'm brought back to reality when Effie and my mother re-enter the room with five parcels. They place them on the table and my mother calls for Thomas to join us again. It takes a minute before he runs back in with one small present tucked under his arm.  
I tut at my little brother "Oh Tom, you shouldn't have." then I look around the table at them all "Arww, none of you should have. But thank you." Their eyes glitter back at me expectantly.  
I take the first parcel from the table. They have all been wrapped identically to the one bearing my dress this morning, but with gift tags to show who each one is from.  
Inside the first one is a pair of gladiator sandals with jewels running up and down the strap, from Effie. The second one from Haymitch holds a baby blue cardigan which he says suit my eyes. The third one is from my brother and contains a small bottle of perfume. I take the lid off it and find out that it smells of sweet roses and cinnamon -which is my favourite spice. The smell of it reminds me of the bakery when the back door is open and the breeze mixes together, the smells of flowers and breads.  
The smell of the perfume is homely and matches my personality so well that I can actually say it was a good choice for my brother to make.  
Picking up my brother's other present, i can tell what it is straight away, from the shape, so i unwrap it carefully. It's a hand painted mug of district 12's meadow and the detail is extraordinary . It's painted so beautifully that everyone looks closer. Everyone but my father who goes to the opposite end of the table to pat my brother's back proudly. I don't need to ask to know it was my brother who painted this but I do anyway and he just nods while reading my expression. I have to shake my head to myself and laugh at how unobservant i am, for the second time that morning. I knew he could paint but when did he become this good?  
I set it down on the table and pour some warm tea into it. Tom's practically bursting with pride as I do this.  
I love my presents so much that I'm running out of praises by the time I get to the fourth one.  
I pick it up and examine it carefully. It says Haymitch's name on it. That can't be right. I already got a blue cardigan from him. I give him a questioning look and his wrinkly eyes say that there is no mistake. He chuckles as I open it to find a little red velvet box. Inside is the prettiest bracelet I have ever seen.  
It's a silver chain with little glittery gems coming off it. I have to look closer to see that each of them are small teardrop diamonds; some clear and others are a charcoal grey. I don't even realise my mouth is in a wide 'O' shape until Uncle Haymitch reaches over to secure it round my wrist -it fits perfectly.  
Everyone just sits there in awe so I break the silence. I almost knock the table over as I jump up and squeal. Before I fully understand what Im doing, Haymitch is pulled into a hug. I don't realise how tight I'm embracing him until he gets responds to it. "Careful sweetheart... I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."  
I let go of him laughing and dump myself back onto the chair. "Sorry Uncle Haymitch."  
"Are they real diamonds? You didn't have to Hay.." my dad is watching me carefully.  
Haymitch watches me turn it over and over in the light, chuckles throatily and winks "Well who else have I got to spend my dimes on?"  
I still have one more present left and I know who it's from. My mother and father beam at me, waiting for my reaction as I open it. Inside is a golden necklace and as soon as I get a good look at it Effie gasps.  
"Is that... Is that what I think it is?"  
"Yes Effie." I can't help but watch my mother as she looks over the table taking in everyone's reaction before setting eyes on my father. 'They look so happy.' i think to myself. My father leans over, from where he's still standing behind Tom, and kisses her cheek quickly before anyone else can see the tear that was there, only a few seconds ago. But it was too late. I saw it. Examining it more closely there is a pendant with a bird on the front. Realisation hits me.  
"Is that the.." I look at Thomas quickly and decide to edit my words "..I mean a mockingjay?"  
Mother replies yes and father nods sweetly. Turning the golden bird pendant over in my fingers I can tell that there's a hinge so I try pulling it apart and succeed. It's a locket. Inside are two pictures. One is a picture of mother, father, Tom and I and the other is of Haymitch and Effie. In this picture, Effie's hair is a strawberry pink but as I look at her now, her current hair colour is a black-grape shade of purple. It's not until I look more closely at her face than her hair that I see tears making way of their own accord down her "Oh god." she sniffs "Look at me, Im tearing up. " Effie excuses herself to the upstairs bathroom.  
There's something about it... Significant but deceptive by the normality of it.  
I will talk about it with them later but for now I just whisper a choked thank you to my mother and father before putting it on - which Mother comes round to help me with as I hold up my hair. That is the most I can do while Tom is here.  
We continue the morning with a lot of chatter whilst I eat two more cinnamon buns and before we know it, Lunch has rolled around and Effie's private caterers arrive to feed us with all our favourite dishes. It's nice to have my dad with us -instead of him slaving away in the kitchen for us- and there's never a dull topic of conversation when Effie's with us. Of course, that means that we have to listen to my (mostly embarrassing)baby stories, but we're all in good spirits and everyone seems reasonably patient with Effie's repeated stories.  
'It's all going so well' I think to myself. 'Something just has to go wrong'.  
And trust me to be right.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys. Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter. I've had it on my iPod for some time but have had no time on the computer to upload it. Sorry I rushed when editing too so there may be alot of mistakes.**

**Once again... I need reviews and character suggestions! Ive already started on the next chapter but after this one im going to need help with introducing more characters.**

**Can you please send me reviews as i am unsure of my writing abilities and would really appreciate some help. If youre going to send one though could you please make sure its actually going to help or give me support in writing the rest. **

**Thank you all :) lots of love -bethluella x**


	3. Chapter 2

The evening got later, the talk quieter and the world outside began to buzz with crickets.  
By the time we moved into the small, cosy living room and emptied ourselves onto the two brown leather couches - with Uncle Haymitch in the matching armchair – we had eaten our way through breakfast and a three course meal.  
My mother sat at the end of one of the sofas and left room for me to sit between her and Effie – who was sitting comfortably in an upright position. I curled my legs up beside Effie, who patted my ankle, and then rested my head against my mother's chest.  
There was talk of a live broadcast from the Capitol, tonight. My mother raked out my chocolate curls with her fingers and let them spring back into their original position. She did this for a few minutes before Haymitch agave an abrupt cough. My mother looked up at him and he gave her a sharp, meaningful look. She seemed to know what it meant and we turned back to the television; Panem's Anthem had already begun to play.  
I tried to watch but I couldn't help but glance at my Mother and Father to assess their expressions. They both had hard looks planted onto their faces as they watched intently but I could read past them; my Mother's was one of slight anger whilst my Father's was filled to the brim with some kind of loss and sorrow.  
I surveyed the rest of them. Haymitch was concentrating, Effie was smiling in her slightly tipsy state and my brother, Thomas, looked mostly bored.  
"Hey mum. When are we having some cake?" He asked her cheekily. Mother's eyes were still fixed on the screen and had no intention of turning to Thomas: there was something wrong.  
There was a brief awkward silence before I decided to intervene and avert the attention away from her. She had something on her mind and (even though I've given up on trying to understand what's on it) I don't think she needs any distractions- like a hungry eleven year old, for example.  
"You're already hungry?" I chuckle "All we've done today is eat."  
"Yeah… well." He seems a bit embarrassed at the groans emitting themselves from his stomach. "I'm a growing man, aren't I dad?" Our father laughs and ruffles Tom's short fair hair, and I can't help but notice the wide smile on Thomas's face.  
I feel bad for him mostly. Over the last few years, it seems as if all the attention's been on me. Rosie this, Rosie that. Especially with us all knowing the secret to our family's past and having to keep it from him. 'October 15th,' I tell myself. Then it'll be over. Then we'll all know. Then we can speak openly to each other and not have to make riddles with our words. I'm interrupted by a man's hoarse voice. "Good Evening, to the Ladies, Gentlemen, Girls and Boys of Panem."  
I survey the man in a tweed suit with a bright yellow tie under the green collar of his shirt. His hair is a sunset orange – my father's favourite colour – and, when closed, his lips represent a yellow sun with rays of light reaching the corners, on a matching shade of orange. It's strange- like nothing I've seen before. He's obviously old but has been made to look young with his skin pulled back and lots of glitter and red powder on his cheeks, making his skin look fresh and new. There is a certain beauty about him but I still find it… well, absurd and slightly disturbing, if I'm being quite honest.  
"Claudius Templesmith." It's Effie who speaks "God, Ive never seen him looking so..." She clicks her fingers looking for the word "Old. He was quite the sex symbol when I was younger." Haymitch almost chokes on his small glass of whisky and I have to laugh aloud with him.  
"Seriously Effie?" He chuckled with tears in his eyes before we look at each other's expressions and burst into another round of laughter. You could tell she was indignant and slightly pissed off. Her upright position somehow became even straighter. This made us laugh even harder.  
"Oh stop it, all of you." Somewhere along the way, Thomas, Mom and Dad had joined in with us. "Well I'm not going to lie to you all, am I? He was! Most of the girls at our school-"  
But she was interrupted by the man on the television named Claudius. "I am here to make an important announcement."  
Before he continued, Mom grabbed Effie's hand and squeezed it in an attempt to make peace. "Tell us some other time Eff." She smiled at her in apology before everyone turned back to the man.  
"I am Claudius Templesmith," A troubled grimace comes across his face and he looks deeply through the camera into my eyes and says "The presenter and commentator for each and every one of the Hunger Games." Oh no, oh no, oh no. This just... can't be good. Everyone in the room obviously feels the same way as they watch him with disgust and curiosity. Everyone but Thomas, that is. He looks around the room at our faces with a silent question, but I can't look at him. I just can't.  
"Now, for those of you that know what the Hunger Games are, you will know that the first of them was created 100 years ago. The first reaping was 100 years ago tomorrow to be exact." He looks to the floor and then looks back up with regret. "And those of you that don't know what I'm on about, then you should have been counting your lucky stars. But I'm afraid that time is up. This is the time where I tell you all exactly what the Hunger Games are." Are? "And I want you to find your loved ones right now. Go to them, hold their hands; embrace them, because over the next couple of month's we're going to need all the love we can get." I feel sick. Horribly sick like I'm going to vomit. What is happening? I can feel the pain in his voice at what he's about to tell the entire country of Panem, but what is it? Anyone's guess is as good as mine.  
"What's he talking about?" It's Thomas. Silence... "God damn it! Someone tell me what's going on! Come on, I know that you're all keeping secrets from me!" He's standing up. I can't help but bite my lip and look as far away from him as possible. More silence.  
"Son, sit down. Please." Dad's trying to keep his voice in control, but he knows he obviously isn't.  
"Mom? Haymitch?" Tom saying our mother's name causes her to stiffen. She need not answer because Haymitch has already gone to stand in front of the shaking boy.  
"Tom. Now you look at me. I want you to do as your father says and then what the man on the television has said, in addition. Okay?" He points at the screen and turns back to the insecure child, standing before him. "I've met that man before. Many times, and though looks can be defective he is one of the most, heartfelt and loving people I know. If he says to reach out to your dad and have him close by, then that's what you do. He will have a reason. Now there's one more thing I want you to do. No matter how bad this is or what your feelings towards it are, you stay put... right to the end. Excuse yourself if necessary, but you don't make one point or distract anyone from listening. You hear me?" the last sentence is filled with emotion as he pulls him into his chest hard and embraces him before staggering back to his seat. Tom does exactly as Uncle Haymitch said to do and sits close by father who rests his arm around Thomas' Haymitch finished and sat back down just in time. The camera was now moving out from Claudius' face. Two young women (aged about 25 and 22) stood under his embrace and he held an older woman's hand tightly. The girls were obviously his daughters and the woman his wife.  
"Take your children. Hold them tight. Just trust me on this one."  
My mothers hand snaked round mine and she pulled me to her chest again. "Haymitch... What's going on? Do you know?"  
"For the first time... No. I guess we'll just have to wait and see sweetheart."  
"A very long time ago, there was an uprising; a small rebellion against the Capitol. In those days the Capitol and its president (President Snow) ruled over each district. They told them what to do, managed the resources and punished them generously. The districts couldn't stand it anymore and tried to take control of them, but it was only small and it failed. Of course, with the Capitol owning all the money and resources meant that taking away people's food and spending money on weaponry to use against the districts was no big deal for them."  
Here he looks his daughters in the eyes and continues "Many people died and we all came to believe that President Snow had personally blown up district 13. That's when the Hunger Games were created, to remind the districts that the Capitol still had control of them, and always will do. Every district has to provide two tributes - one male and one female - from which they draw the names from a two big bowls. There were many complexities on how many times you were entered. As if it wasn't bad enough, the tributes would be aged 12-18." My age then. "But here's the most sickening thing. Only one tribute would make it out of the arena alive." He looks away disgusted. "I was made to sit there every year since the 35th Hunger Games - when I was made to take the job - and get to know all 24 tributes to see only one of them walk out the arena. They were mostly all the same; cocky or helpless, shy or full of them selves, dangerous or helpless - until one of the games. The 74th annual Hunger Games..." my mother makes a noise at the back of her throat at looks at my father. I'm engrossed in his speech and lean further into his eyes.  
"Some of you may know them. My star crossed lovers... Katniss and Peeta." What? "We fell in love with them. Our hearts throbbed with their tears... We choked with their kisses... And cried for their love. Most importantly... We were heard. The rules were changed for them. Change will always be a good thing when this couple is involved. My dear Katniss... Our girl on fire... Our mocking jay." he signals out to the crowd showing how important this woman is. "And Peeta... Her words, courage and motive; mixed into one." I knew all along they were special because she is my Mother and he, my father. Who'd ever have thought my parents were this special though. I wouldn't. I didn't. Until now.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Ohkay so I was going to continue this and just get it over with but then i realised just how long it was getting so decided to leave it for the next chapter. Some of you will have probably guessed whats going to happen but theres going to be a HUGE twist, so stay with me.**

**I havent yet had any Character suggestions yet so please please please can you send me reviews with them in... Pretty please?**

**I want to thank coolgirl321 for giving me immensely supporting feedback... even if she doesnt realise how much the comments meant to me, and I'd also like to thank YOU for reading or giving me courage with your reviews... Thankyou!**

**bethluella xx**


End file.
